Fraction Too Much Friction
by TheOneAndOnlyElbereth
Summary: Draco Malfoy & JKR creation Mafalda Weasley...mystery, mystery, mystery.....
1. Default Chapter

Fraction Too Much Friction  
  
Hello All! Yes, I'm back again. Just before I start –  
  
Yes, I did nick the title from a song by Tim Finn, but anyone who knows me will understand my obsession with Crowded House, Split Enz and the Finn's, so nobody panic.  
  
Secondly, the central character for this story is not of my own creation – Mafalda Weasley was created by JKR (see her website, the characters section in 'Extras' I think); her role was absorbed into the Rita Skeeter character. Mafalda is 'the daughter of the second cousin who's a stockbroker' from Philosopher's Stone. She is also a Slytherin, who was a rival to Hermione in terms of intelligence. I don't know if this story will adhere to any of the books in particular, but I guess I will soon find out! It'll probably be pretty general to start off with though.  
  
Finally, thanks to Madam Pyro who alerted me to the existence of Mafalda, and who will probably have a lasting influence on this work. Cheers :)  
  
Oh, and I took down 'Keeper' because I thought it was crap, but don't worry, Being for the Benefit of Mr Wood shall remain. Until I decide I hate it too. : ) Joking. I think.  
  
And as for this story, who knows...  
  
Here goes –  
  
Chapter One - New Start.  
  
It wasn't like I hated rain. I only hated how constant it was.  
  
What is it with wizards and building schools in the rainiest possible places? It looks like Hogwarts won't be that much different from Durmstrang after all.  
  
'C'mon, don't dawdle,' muttered Flint, as we turned yet another corner, without even bothering to turn and see if I was even there. I had guessed that I would end up in Slytherin, but I was hoping that the whole lot weren't some sort of genetically deviant gorilla mutations like the oaf in front of me.  
  
And I am not the dawdling type.  
  
'How much further is it to the common room?' I asked as politely as I could manage, wrapping my arms around myself to stop from shivering, having idiotically placed my wand in my trunk, which was now conveniently in my new dorm.  
  
'Here now.' Flint grunted. Bleeding oath, why hadn't they sent someone else? Even that greasy looking Potions Master, who was supposed to be Head of Slytherin could probably make a better attempt at the English language. Heck, at this rate I'd settle for a common house plant, even a muggle one at that. I mastered the desire to shove past Flint as he slowly said the password to a bit of blank, damp stone wall and a door appeared, opening into the common room.  
  
When he had finally moved out of the way, I didn't bother about anything much, locating the fireplace and walking directly over to the green fire, and feeling strangely at home already. Stretching out my hands towards the flames, I twisted my head back towards the door.  
  
'Where's my dorm?' I called to Flint, who looked like he was having trouble manipulating the gears in his brain. Yes, I am waiting.  
  
Waiting.  
  
I think I need something to drum my fingers on.  
  
Come on, I wasn't asking for a miracle, only directions. I suppose they might be the same thing to him.  
  
'May I be of assistance?' asked a decidedly smooth voice to my left.  
  
I twisted my head around to look at the speaker. Pale blond hair, and intense eyes that I immediately didn't trust. He also was slightly taller than I was, which was just downright crap. I gave him a brief smile.  
  
'I was just wondering where the dorms are, but your fearless leader seems to have switched off his brain.' I saw his lips twitch, but if it was with a sneer or a contained smirk I couldn't tell.  
  
'Ah, then I guess I can show you.' He motioned me to follow him, and I reluctantly turned away from the fire.  
  
We were at the bottom of the stairs when he spoke again. Stopping to face me, he held out a pale, slender hand.  
  
'Draco Malfoy.'  
  
I inclined my head slightly. 'Mafalda Weasley.' I hadn't reached out to shake his hand, but it fell suddenly back to his side.  
  
'Weasley?' There was an odd look on his face. Oh dear, perhaps he knows of Fred and George.  
  
Or Ron.  
  
Dear gods, was Percy still here too?  
  
I kept my face in what I hoped was a neutral expression. 'Yes. Problem?'  
  
'That depends.'  
  
Upon what I didn't get to discover, as another Slytherin came down sauntering down the stairs, stopping when he saw us. It was difficult to see his face in the dim light of the staircase, but I could tell that he had dark hair and was about the same height as Draco.  
  
'Who's your charming friend, Draco?'  
  
Malfoy nodded at the newcomer. 'Mafalda.'  
  
I glanced at him, wondering what sort of significance my surname carried which warranted him not disclosing it.  
  
The boy on the stairs smiled. 'Charming,' he said as he descended, taking my hand as he reached where we were standing and kissing the emerald ring my parents had given me as a birthday present. I raised my eyebrow at him as he straightened up.  
  
'If there s anything at all I can do to help you settle in,' he said with a smile and a specific look in his eye.  
  
'I doubt that,' I said, wiping my ring on my robes, and ignoring the twitch of Draco's mouth as the boy retreated with an insulted look.  
  
'So, shall we proceed?' I asked. Enough of this wasting time, I wanted a change of clothes.  
  
Draco's face went blank again as he motioned for me to follow him up the stairs.  
  
Ok, there we go, if a bit short. Hope you liked. Obviously just an intro, but I think this combo could be interesting, with the tensions of Weasley/Malfoy conflict from a different angle. And if you didn't pick up on it, Mafalda is going to be a pretty tough cookie, even if she is a Weasley. Because after all, she is a Slytherin : ) Hope to update soon, if you think it is worth continuing. I'd love any suggestions or ideas. Let me know what you think!  
  
Thanks again, Elbereth :) 


	2. Discussions

Hello again :)  
  
Many thanks to my reviewers of the first chapter, it's nice to know that people read my stuff :) Still not quite sure where this is going though, so bear with me. Oh and if you didn't know already, everything bar the plot belongs to JKR. Enough said.  
  
CHAPTER 2 – Discussions  
  
The first thought that occurred to me as we walked up the stairs was that these Slytherins are really hung up on green. Okay, so it might be nice to be obsessed with your house, but when the carpet and most of the furniture is green with silver trim you have to wonder.  
  
Draco knocked twice on the dorm door, but there was no sound on the other side, so he opened it and stood back for me to pass into the dorm before him. I resisted the temptation to roll my eyes. It's not like I'm royalty or anything.  
  
'It's nice enough' I said as I stepped into the room. I saw my trunk at the end of one of the beds, and went over and sat down, taking in the rest of the room. There was a small fireplace in one of the walls, and the room was clean, nothing out of order. The other three beds were all neatly made. Draco stood silently by the door as I looked around. I pointed to a door.  
  
'Is that the bathroom?' I asked as I stood up and went to my trunk, flipping it open as Draco nodded.  
  
'Yeah, it's a shared one for this dorm.'  
  
'I bet the towels are green.' I muttered as I found my wand and slipped it into my pocket.  
  
'Got something against green?'  
  
I looked up to see Draco grinning slightly. 'Not really, I quite like the colour. Just wondering if I was going to drown in the stuff.'  
  
'At least it's better than canary yellow.'  
  
'True. I don't think I would enjoy the Hufflepuff décor.'  
  
'Trust me, you wouldn't.'  
  
I turned to Draco and quirked an eyebrow. 'You've been in the Hufflepuff common room?'  
  
The grin wasn't so contained this time. 'You'd be surprised where I've been.'  
  
I didn't bother to stifle a smile. 'What exactly are you suggesting Malfoy?' He smirked. 'By the sound of things, it's you that's doing the suggesting.'  
  
I shook my head. 'Come off it.' I tried to imitate his voice. 'You'd be surprised where I've been.' He gave a real smile at that.  
  
'Well if that's the case, you can tell me where you've been at dinner. Come on.' He said, turning and leaving the room in a swirl of black robes.  
  
I caught up with him on the staircase. 'Why didn't you tell your friend before that I'm a Weasley?' I said, seeing him shrug.  
  
'That's the kind of information you can disclose at your own discretion.'  
  
'Sounds very formal.'  
  
He didn't reply, so I dropped it. I reached the portrait before him and held it open. 'Where are the rest of the people in my dorm?' I asked as he passed through.  
  
'Oh, you'll meet them at dinner. Don't hold your breath though.'  
  
'Why's that?'  
  
'Well, they're not really true Slytherins.'  
  
I frowned slightly. The Pureblood vs. mingled blood conflict was overrated. If being in Slytherin was like Durmstrang and the attitude was the same, then I would be going to Dumbledore to transfer houses.  
  
'What do you mean, "not true Slytherins." Is it because they aren't Purebloods?' I asked carefully.  
  
'Not at all, they all come from pureblood families, it's just that they're, well, so thick it isn't funny. You'd have more luck getting an IQ reading form a lounge chair.'  
  
'Draco!'  
  
We turned to see a rather unattractive girl running towards us. I didn't really mean to be harsh about it, but she looked like she had come off second best with a brick wall.  
  
'Oh great.' Draco muttered as she got closer.  
  
'Hi Draco, were you just going to dinner? I'm going too.' She said, scrunching her face into a smile that looked incredibly painful to pull off.  
  
Draco took a slight step backwards. 'Ah, Pansy. Meet Mafalda, she's the new addition to your dorm.' Pansy turned her little glittering eyes on me, and held out a round hand.  
  
'Hi...what was your name again?'  
  
'Mafalda.'  
  
'Oh, right. Well, the others should be at dinner, so we can introduce her to everyone, can't we Draco?'  
  
'Yeah, sure Pansy. Look, we just have to go and see Snape, make sure Mafalda's on the roll. Could you save us a seat at the table?'  
  
'Yeah, sure! See you then!' Pansy bubbled as she dashed off.  
  
'Okay.' I said, looking at Draco. 'What was that all about?'  
  
He shrugged. 'I think she had one of those muggle drinks again...cola? It sends her...weird.'  
  
'In a disturbing kind of way.'  
  
'Don't worry though, she'll be her normal surly self again tomorrow,' Draco said with some resignation.  
  
'You obviously don't like her.'  
  
'You think so? She is always trying to rope me into those study groups she and the other two have. I basically have to run for it, otherwise I'm sure they would do something horrendous like try and paint my nails bright pink.'  
  
'It couldn't be that bad.'  
  
'You didn't see that pink nail polish,' he said, shaking his head.  
  
I grinned. 'So where's Snape's office?'  
  
'We don't really need to go there. I just said that to get rid of Pansy.'  
  
#################  
  
Okay, there we go. Not very exciting yet, but I want to set it up properly. Hope you liked it. Review and let me know please! Thanks :)  
  
Elbereth 


	3. Snape

Hello again - yes, I know it has been a LONG time between drinks, but today I was hit with the sudden need to continue this story. I'm not sure where it's going yet - if it's going to spin off in into its own world or follow one of the books, but i'm toying with the idea of making this one a lot darker than my previous attempts. Lets see how it goes! As always, reviews and criticisms are very welcome :)

Chapter Three - Snape.

We took our time getting to the Great Hall. Draco had decided that because we had so effectively ditched Pansy, he could spare a little time for a guided tour.

Just how guided, I wanted to find out. We had just begun to descend what looked to be a long, rather dark staircase, the only light coming from the lamps on the wall. The lamp flames looked completely unreliable, the pale yellow colour only just sufficient so we didn't trip.

'Where exactly is this leading?' I asked, suddenly my wand was in my pocket.

Draco didn't turn as he answered. 'This leads to the dungeons - '

'Sounds promising,' I interrupted.

'- Where the Potions lessons are held. I thought I'd show you this because your first lesson tomorrow morning is Potions,' Draco finished as we reached a corridor at the bottom of the stairs. The first door on the left was open. Draco stopped at it, and knocked on the black timber.

'Mr Malfoy. Come in.' I recognised Snape's voice by his flat baritone intonation. Draco stepped inside, but I didn't move. Snape hadn't seen me yet, and I wanted to see how this would play out - counting on the fact that Draco wouldn't reveal too much too soon.

'Professor, I was just wondering if I could show the new Slytherin in the year the dungeon where we do Potions.'

'The Weasley girl?' There was something dangerously careful in the way that Snape said my surname.

'Yes, Sir.' Draco said. 'I have brought her down here with me, I hope that's ok.' I heard Snape slide his chair back.

'Well then, don't lurk in the corridor Miss Weasley.' Snape rapped out, and I took it as my cue, walking into the room, stopping slightly in front of Draco. Snape stood behind his desk, parchment spread in front of him, two thick leather-bound books open on ornate stands of woven stone snakes. A small cauldron full of still, vibrant orange liquid sat opposite the books, purple smoke rising from its surface.

'Strange, that you have been selected for this House when the rest of your kin are so closely associated with another.' Snape said. I watched him, my eyes narrowing as he came around from behind his desk.

'How many others know of her...relations?' Snape was looking at me, but the question was directed at Draco.

'I have so far only introduced her by her given name, Sir.' Snape nodded, not breaking eye contact. Finally he gave a sharp nod.

'Very well, Mr Malfoy. You have five minutes in which to complete your tour of the Potions room.' Snape turned and moved back behind his desk, marking the pages of the open books before closing them.

'Thank you, Sir.' Draco replied, indicating that we should leave the room. I turned as we left. Snape was watching, and I saw a glimpse of fierce black eyes before we moved into the corridor.

'Is he always so completely charming?' I asked as we went into the Potions classroom, and the lamps on the walls flickered to life. Draco closed the door behind us.

'He has reservations about you being in this House. When others know your surname, you'll get the same from them.' Draco moved between the desks, towards the front of the room.

'And will they also display their reservations in such an uncompromising manner?' I said as I followed. There were shelves behind the desk at the front, holding hundreds of leather books similar to the two Snape had open in his office.

'"Uncompromising manner?"' Draco turned, arching an eyebrow. I pressed my lips together and fought the urge to roll my eyes.

'Don't get smart. You know exactly what I mean.' Draco gave a small grin as he turned back to the shelves.

'That depends. Blaise, for instance, took quite a shine to you before you had to insult him.'

'Oh please. He wasn't very subtle.'

'That's Blaise.' Draco moved over to another door, past more shelves lined with bottles containing various powders and liquids. He opened it to reveal a large storeroom, big enough to hold at least twenty people as they looked for ingredients. Canisters, boxes, and small leather pouches were arranged on the shelves, and everything was incredibly neat and labelled. The centre of the room contained a rectangular table with six sets of scales.

'This, obviously, is the storeroom. The stuff on the shelves outside is rarer ingredients - in here is all the basics.' I watched as Draco as he ran his eyes over the bottles on the far shelf. The pale hand on the door was tapping out an uneven tempo.

'Play quidditch, don't you?' I caught his surprised look as I turned to leave the storeroom. He followed me out, closing the door behind him.

'Yes. I'm on the Slytherin team.'

I nodded, pausing at the door of the dungeon and turning around. I tilted my head and looked him up and down. The expression on his face didn't change - only its colour did.

'And you'd be the Seeker.' I said as I opened the door and stepped out into the corridor. I was at the foot of the stairs before I heard the door close. I couldn't help but grin, but when Draco caught up at the top of the stairs, his face had returned to its normal shade, and he didn't speak until we got to the Great Hall.

Well? Let me know what you think!

Cheers,

Elbereth.

Oh, and what exactly is the go with this 'C2' thing? Being For The Benefit Of Mr Wood is on the list - not that I mind in the slightest, but how did it get there? I'm a bit bemused by it all!


	4. First Night With Slytherin

Here's another one! I'm not quite sure where I'm taking this yet, but everything seems to be working ok (I think!) so I'm just going along with it. Any suggestions, and you can hit the review button at the end! 

Chapter Four – First Night with Slytherin.

I had fully intended to throw Draco with my quidditch question, even though I was far more curious about something else. At the Slytherin table, a third year moved aside so there was room for both of us, next to two thuggish looking boys who had clearly been waiting for Draco. But before I had a chance to sit down, Pansy moved into the space next to Draco.

'So how was the meeting with Snape?' she asked, gazing at him. I glanced at the head table to hide my smile. As I did so, I saw Snape take his seat, looking just as displeased as he had in his office. Dumbledore clapped his hands together, and I looked back to the table. The plates were heaped with food – and I still had no seat. It was very obvious that Pansy wasn't going to vacate hers, so I moved to the side. Suddenly Draco grabbed my robes. I looked at him, and he dropped his hand.

'I haven't finished with you yet.' He said in an undertone. I smiled.

'Well, that's just too bad. There's a seat on the end of the table, and that's where I'm going.' People had begun to eat, and it hit me that I hadn't eaten since breakfast. That, and the roast potatoes were calling to me.

Draco shrugged. 'Crabbe,' he said, elbowing the boy who was sitting next to him, 'move over a bit, would you.'

It wasn't a question. The boy with the squarish head and rounded, hunched shoulders managed to allow a space of about 45cms with no break in his eating. I bit the inside of my bottom lip and frowned, wondering if it was possible to have dinner in your dormitory if the people on your table were putting you off your food. I squeezed into the space that had been provided for me, reaching for the vegetables and ignoring the thunderous look Pansy threw my way. I suddenly noticed a slight, unpleasant smell. I stopped, the large silver spoon with the vegetables halfway to my plate.

It was Crabbe. I didn't know whether to be more disgusted that it seemed to come from his short, bristly hair, which looked in dire need of a wash, or that I would have to spend dinner next to such a person. I shifted a little closer to Draco.

He turned to me with an inquiring look. 'Something the matter?' If I hadn't been able to see his face, I would have said that his tone was cold, bordering on annoyed. I decided against telling him that his fellow Slytherin was repulsive, not knowing exactly what their relationship was – I didn't want to start insulting his friends just yet.

'Well, I just thought I would allow Crabbe a little more space – he does seem to move his elbows when he's eating.' Draco nodded, smirking as he turned to Pansy.

'Would you mind moving over Pansy? Mafalda's getting a bit squashed.' Pansy moved over straight away, though obviously not as far as Draco had anticipated, because he bumped into her as he slid in her direction. Pansy blushed and smiled at Draco, who looked alarmed and quickly moved back. I shoved a piece of broccoli into my mouth to stop myself laughing. If Pansy kept batting her eyelashes at Draco at her current rate, they'd surely break off from over-use. Still silently laughing, I looked up, straight across the table. Blaise smiled back.

'So Mafalda,' he said, 'Has Draco given you a thorough tour of the castle yet?'

I rested my fork down on the side of my plate, realising that Draco was listening.

'No, just the Potions classroom actually.' I replied, as politely as I could. It wouldn't surprise me if Blaise had a tattoo on his arm that said 'Wannabe Smooth Operator.' Thorough tour indeed.

'I'm going to show her the rest of the castle and grounds in our break tomorrow, after Transfiguration.' Draco interjected as he finished slicing a piece of chicken.

'Well, my offer still stands,' said Blaise, displaying white teeth in what he clearly thought was a charming smile.

I grinned back as I picked up my fork. 'I wasn't aware that you'd made one,' I answered as I stabbed a chunk of potato. Blaise looked down at his plate, then turned to speak to the girl sitting next to him. I shot a look at Draco, who was reaching for a dinner roll, and waited until he had begun to cut it before I asked my next question.

'Snape seemed concerned. What is he so worried about?'

Draco stopped cutting and put his knife down. 'How do you mean?'

'Well, in his office,' I said, lowering my voice, 'He suggested that I was in the incorrect House. Why does my surname matter so much?' I finished, almost angrily. Draco frowned.

'The Weasley name is linked with Gryffindor – every Weasley who has come through Hogwarts has been a Gryffindor. You're the first to be Sorted into Syltherin. Of course Snape is thinking it over – I'll bet that Dumbledore was mighty surprised too.' Draco turned back to his bread roll, beginning to butter it.

'But by this time tomorrow, the whole table will know your surname, and things could be different. They might not be, but they could be.' I watched as he spread the butter evenly over the bread in methodical strokes. He reached up, brushing a bit of blond fringe out of his eyes before he took a bite.

'Then why isn't it worrying you? Your family has much more of a reputation, and surely your father wouldn't be overjoyed to learn that you were associating with me, much less to know that I had been Sorted into this esteemed House.' Draco's chewing became more forceful, the muscles in his jaw bunching up, and he shot a quick glance over those sitting closest to us before leaning in to answer.

'I dare say my – father,' he emphasised the word, 'would already know. And he won't be happy, but far be it for me to judge his mind. It would be better if you didn't either.'

He turned back to his food.

The rest of the dinner was spent in silence. My options were limited – I was hardly going to talk to Crabbe, Draco was ignoring everyone, and I really didn't want to talk with Blaise, for the simple fact that he would probably infuriate me so much that I would pull my wand, and I got the general feeling that curses weren't acceptable in the dining room.

I left dinner early, before dessert was served, and went straight back to the dormitory to begin unpacking my trunk. I had heard about the occasional visits to Hogsmede, so I'd packed enough pairs of jeans, shirts and jumpers to last. Then, as I was leaving for the train, Dad had thrown a coat to me, saying I would need it in this weather. He wasn't wrong – I looked out the dorm window, and a thick snow was falling, shrouding the Forbidden Forest and the quidditch pitch.

By the time that I heard people coming into the common room, everything was unpacked and I was up to the second chapter of the Potions textbook. Pansy and two other girls that I hadn't been introduced to came into the dorm. They stopped behind Pansy, who looked at me with barely disguised feeling. I wondered if Draco had been talking to her.

'This is Mafalda,' she said, flicking her hand in my direction, before gathering up some clothes from one of the beds and going into the bathroom.

'When did you get here?' One of them asked. I noticed that neither offered their names. I wasn't about to ask. I also thought that the girl had asked a stupid question – I certainly wasn't here yesterday, was I?

'I arrived this morning.' I replied. Neither responded, so I turned back to the book. I wanted to be ready for Potions tomorrow.

I'd made it up to chapter eight when the bathroom was finally finished with. After my shower, I pulled on a daggy green jumper over my singlet and trackpants and scooped my black hair into a messy ponytail, studying my reflection. I remembered what mum had said before I left.

'With a nose like that, you'll definitely end up in Slytherin.' I'd rolled my eyes and laughed, but I didn't really like it. It was a small nose, pinched and too fine. Maybe I could break it and Madam Pomfrey could fix it for me. I grinned, then turned and left the room.

The two other girls were sitting with Pansy on her bed, talking about something that I obviously wasn't meant to hear, because they dropped their voices to a whisper as soon as I came out. I went straight over to my bed, putting my folded uniform back into my trunk and picking up the Potions textbook. I flopped down on my bed – with any luck, I'd finish chapter ten before I fell asleep.

'Mafalda, when you were- ' one of the girls started, before Pansy hit her sharply in the arm. I looked at the three of them. The one who had spoken was blushing, and holding the arm that Pansy had hit, the other was pretending nothing had happened, and Pansy was staring at her bedcover. I was about to go back to the book when there was a quiet tap on the door.

My bed was the closest to the door, so I'd put the book down – but before I could stand up, Pansy had leapt off her bed and opened the door. I couldn't see who it was, because Pansy hadn't opened the door very far, and she was standing in the way.

'Oh honestly – ' Pansy suddenly moved aside, and Draco stepped into the room. 'Mafalda – ' Draco stopped when he saw the rest of the room was watching him. I saw him raise his eyebrows slightly before stepping back a little. 'Can I see you out here for a minute?'

I put the textbook down on the bed and went out into the hallway with Draco, closing the door behind me.

'What's so secret that you couldn't tell me at dinner and you can't tell me in front of the rest of the dorm?' I asked as he leant against the wall next to the door. I folded my arms.

'Nothing. You all friends in there yet?' he asked, gesturing at the closed dorm door.

'Hardly. Pansy doesn't stop scowling and the other two ignore me. Since dinner I've been reading the Potions textbook.'

Draco nodded. 'That's just what I came to say. Snape will expect us to have read to chapter three at least, and because you're new, he'll expect you to know more.'

'So I should prepare for a grilling tomorrow then?' I said with a slight laugh. I hated being put on the spot, but if I was going to be, I wanted to have some answers.

'Yeah, he'll ask you all the tough questions.' He glanced down the hallway, and I waited a minute before speaking again.

'Why are you telling me this? Why let me know beforehand that Snape might single me out?'

What was in it for him?

Draco pushed himself off the wall, walking up to stand right in front of me.

'Just thought you might like to be prepared.' He said, opening the dorm door and holding it for me. I looked up at him, but his face was betraying no emotion.

'Well, I'll see you in Potions tomorrow then.' I stepped inside, pulling the door from his grasp and closing it behind me.

Draco pulled it open again just as quickly. 'Meet you in the common room.' He grinned and closed the door.

I turned around in time to see Pansy and the other two pretend that they weren't listening.


	5. Classes

Another chapter! Thanks so much to sportzjunkie and CakeTwins for reviewing…it's really nice to see some familiar names after I haven't written for so long!

Dare I ask how everyone's Christmas shopping is coming along?

Chapter Five – Classes

Surprisingly, the Great Hall wasn't empty when I showed up for breakfast, even though it was only six in the morning. Each House table had people at it who had already started. I sat down at the Slytherin table so I had a clear view of the doors, and watched as people started to trickle in – some more awake than others.

I'd started on my second slice of toast when Draco appeared, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes as Crabbe bumped into the corner of the Ravenclaw table.

'So you're up to speed with Potions?' Draco asked as he sat down, spearing some toast and dropping it onto his plate.

'Yep. Should be an interesting class.'

'His classes are always challenging for some – but Snape gives us preferential treatment.'

I frowned. 'Do you mean that you can get away with more if you're in Slytherin?'

Draco smirked. 'Exactly.'

'Is that smart?' I pushed a bit of egg around with my knife.

He looked at me, clearly puzzled. 'It's better for us.'

I shrugged. 'Doesn't make it right.'

'Hey, if it gives us points, who's complaining with the favouritism?' Draco's expression was bordering on bemused. I could almost hear him mulling over the word 'moral' in his head.

Suddenly there was a rush of feathers and a large tawny owl dropped a letter onto my plate. I looked at my name on the envelope as I answered Draco.

I shot him a look. 'I'm not complaining – it's just a bit of a weakness.' I slid my thumbnail under the scarlet wax seal that bore my family's crest. The letter that I pulled out said only 'She's in your dorm now – Dad.'

Draco dropped his fork. 'Weakness?'

'Yes, weakness.' I winked at him as I stood up, still holding the letter, and clambered over the seat. ' The one thing you should never show.'

'You're going to have to explain that comment.' Draco called as I walked away from the Syltherin table.

The common room was empty when I got back. I moved up the stairs to the dorm and opened the door. Pansy screamed. She was standing on her bed, pressed up against the wall and looking absolutely horrified. I closed the door.

'What?' I sounded irritated, even to myself.

'There's something under your bed.' She was still clinging to the wall.

'Oh – good.' I said, moving forward and crouching so I could see around the hangings. She was there.

'Good!" Pansy shrieked. 'What is that mangled looking thing?'

I stretched out my hand into the dark below the bed, seeing only two silver eyes glittering as they moved forward.

'It's only Connolly – my Auguery.'

'Your what? What the heck is an Auguery?' I looked over my shoulder at Pansy as Connolly's chin touched the tip of my outstretched fingers. One hand had moved from the wall, and Pansy's bright pink fingernails were now embedded in her bed's hangings.

Honestly. First, she has the hide to call my pet 'mangled', then she's completely ignorant of the species altogether.

'Auguerys are Irish Phoenixes.' I scratched Connolly under the chin. Pansy let go of the wall and crouched down to look under my bed. Connolly shrank back.

'They're very shy,' I said as I conjured some brambles and pushed them under the bed with my foot. Connolly tugged at the end and pulled them under further.

'When I came in, she made this noise-'

From under the bed came a low call, drawn out and mournful. Pansy backed away.

'Like that?' I asked. Silently, she nodded. 'Means that it's going to rain.' I went over to my trunk, flipping it open and pulling out my potions textbook. I glanced at Pansy, who hadn't moved.

'Really, she's like any other phoenix, only less colourful. And she won't come out from under there unless it's night, there's heavy rain or if she's looking for insects.' I said, closing the trunk. Connolly let out another call, and Pansy turned for the door.

'But it's always raining here,' I heard her mutter as she left. I dropped the textbook on the bed and crouched down again, holding out my hand. Connolly came forward from around some brambles and I ran my hand over her head. Her inky feathers had their usual green gloss, so she was healthy enough.

'I'm going to class now – have fun building your nest.' The silver eyes blinked and she pushed her head into my palm. I tickled her chin, then straightened up, grabbed the textbook and headed for the door. I touched the handle, then turned, pulled out my wand and put a silencing charm on the bottom of the bed - just in case we were in for a lot of rain.

At the top of the stairs I heard voices in the common room. Quietly, I made my way down.

'And it's this horrible, scrawny looking thing – she's keeping it under her bed!'

Pansy.

'Well, not everyone wants to keep a toad, do they?'

Draco.

'So what's wrong with a cat then?' Pansy hissed. I stepped out into the common room.

'Personally, I couldn't stand all the fur.' Pansy jumped as she turned, and Draco spun around sharply in the chair he was sitting in. I tucked the Potions text under my arm and walked straight between them and the fireplace to the common room door.

I was halfway down the corridor when Draco caught up to me. I gave him a sideways glance.

'Where's Crabbe and Goyle?'

'Probably just finishing up in the Great Hall.' He paused. 'Pansy told me that you've got a new addition to the dorm.'

I sighed. 'It's only an Auguery, and I've put a silencing charm on the bottom of my bed, so Pansy doesn't have to worry about the noise. I don't really know what the fuss is about.'

'Well she's only got that manky cat, so I couldn't possibly imagine why.' His tone made me look at him. The corner of his mouth was twitching. I grinned.

'Draco?' I could hardly believe that he had a sense of humour. 'Are you suggesting that she's jealous?' He glanced at me and smiled as Crabbe and Goyle rushed around the corner, heading for the common room. Draco looked more than slightly amused.

'Come on, or we'll be late to class.'

Snape was in a mood. We'd gotten to class about two minutes early, and Draco had pulled me into a seat next to him in the third row. On cue, Snape had stormed into the room.

'You will all turn to chapter five.' I saw a Ravenclaw girl shoot an anxious glance at the boy sitting next to her, and saw her mouth that she'd only read up to chapter three.

'Truth Serums,' Snape said, stalking along the first row. 'Potions powerful enough to have you spilling your deepest secrets to your worst enemy.' He reached the end of the row, turned and suddenly looked directly at me.

'Miss Weasley,' a few people twisted in their seats to look at me, 'What is one of the main ingredients in truth serums?' I must have looked started, because Snape barely gave me a chance to speak.

'Well? What are they?'

'The feathers-'

Snape interrupted. 'You will stand and address the class, Miss Weasley, while you answer the question.'

I rose from my seat, keeping my eyes fixed on Snape and trying hard to ignore the fact that the room had gone very, very quiet.

'The feathers of the Jobberknoll are a common ingredient in truth serums and memory potions.'

'And what do you know about the Jobberknoll?'

I'm sorry, but are we in Care of Magical Creatures or Potions? I wracked my brain. What had it said in _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_? I glanced down at my desk, then back at Snape.

'It's found in northern Europe and America…' Snape was still watching me with a smug grin on his face, 'And when it dies – at the very moment of its death – it regurgitates everything its ever heard backwards.' I watched his face – he almost looked disappointed that I'd managed to remember anything at all, and the smug look had disappeared completely.

He pointed at my chair. 'Sit.' I sat, wondering if he wasn't going to attempt to humiliate me later in the class. 'You will all take out your cauldrons. Today we are going to make a simple truth potion that you should all –' he shot a look of distaste at a Gryffindor boy, 'be able to manage.' The boy leaned back slightly in his chair, and I caught a glimpse of the person sitting next to him – it looked like Ron. He turned and saw me looking at him, then quickly looked away again.

By the time Potions had finished, I was exhausted. I'd been tense enough making the potion – luckily Draco knew where everything was on the shelves, so getting ingredients hadn't been a problem. While we were making it, Snape had been hovering around, seemingly torn between the fact that Draco was a prize pupil and I, very clearly, would never be any such thing in his estimation.

Thankfully, the potion had turned out clear, exactly like it was supposed to. Snape peered into the cauldron.

'Well done,' he said, looking at Draco and completely ignoring me. Fine, not like it wasn't me who had painstakingly broken apart the jobberknoll feathers.

'Favourite much?' I said to Draco as we were cleaning up. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes.

'Potions is my best subject.' He said. Oooh, and modest too.

'Yeah, wonder why that is,' I said under my breath.

'Didn't quite catch that.' He was feigning indifference as he replaced the lid on a jar of ingredients.

'I said I wonder who that is,' angling my head over my shoulder to the Gryffindor workbench. Draco put the jar down.

'Do you mean Ron Weasley or his friend?'

'His friend – I happen to know Ron.' Draco let out a little snort of contempt.

'That's Potter.' He gathered up the jars and turned to go and put them back on the shelves. I reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his robes. Draco looked down at my hand, then at me.

'Harry Potter?' I asked, almost in a whisper.

He pulled his arm free. 'Yeah, the famous one.'

I watched his back as he went to replace the jars. He went along the shelf, checking the labels and placing them carefully in the right position.

'Less daydreaming, more cleaning, perhaps?' Snape muttered as he swept past. I rolled my eyes and started gathering up the measuring equipment.

By the time lunch rolled around after Transfiguration and Defence Against The Dark Arts I was starving, and I didn't even bother to drop off my books on the way to the Great Hall. Draco had followed.

'First quidditch practice this afternoon,' he said as we both started on bread rolls.

'What position do you play?' He finished chewing.

'Seeker – joined in second year.' I noticed his tone and hid a grin. He was obviously pretty proud of himself. He looked across at me.

'Hey, what are you laughing for?'

I shook my head. 'Nothing.'

'Right. What are you really laughing about?'

I was about to answer when another Slytherin sat down opposite us.

'Ready for practice this afternoon Draco?'

'Yeah.'

'Good. I really want to work on the team's attacking strategies.' The boy looked across at me, then back at Draco.

'Is this the new girl?'

I cut in. 'Yes, _this_ is.' Whatever happened to 'Hi, my name is…'?

He raised his eyebrows, and held out his hand over the table. 'Marcus Flint.'

I didn't shake. 'Mafalda Weasley.'

He took his hand away. 'Weasley? Shouldn't you have red hair?'

'I'm not Fred and George's other sister, in case you were wondering.' I said, hoping that the conversation was at its end.

It was. 'Ok. Don't be late for practice this afternoon then Draco.' Flint said as he stood up. 'See you later,' was all he added before he left.

'Flint seems very…pleasant. Is he the team captain?' Draco nodded.

'First match is against Ravenclaw…he only wants us to be prepared.' He picked up his books and stood up.

'See you in class,' he said as he walked off.

I sat at the table after I'd finished eating. Why was Draco so quiet around authority figures? He was excessively polite around Snape, submissive around Flint, but he was venomous towards Harry in Potions and seemed to dislike Ron just as much. What was he afraid of?

I glanced up, looking over at the Gryffindor table. Fred and George had just stood up, and I caught George's eye. He gave a small nod of recognition and a quick smile. I grinned back. The rest of the Weasley family distrusted my father, but on the rare occasions we had bumped into each other, Fred and George had become increasingly less hostile. The rumour that had been circulated before I was born was that my father had been a Dark Wizard, and a loyal supporter of Voldemort, when in truth he was an Auror and a spy, and had been gathering information for the decade leading up to Voldemort's downfall.

Now there were whispers of Voldemort's return. Both my parents decided to send me to Hogwarts to further my education, but more importantly, to try and find out more about the Malfoy family – and my father's superiors had decided that Draco was the best way to get information.

So I had come to Hogwarts.

After one long and exhausting Arithmancy class, we were all free for the rest of the day. I was sitting in the common room, wondering whether I should write a letter to my father or start my Transfiguration homework when Draco came running down the boy's stairs, carrying his broom and dressed in Slytherin quidditch robes. He pulled up when he saw me sitting at the table.

'You doing anything now?'

I shook my head. 'Not really, if you don't count deciding whether or not to do my Transfiguration homework.'

'Good. Want to come along to quidditch practice?' He said, looking uncertain.

I grinned. 'Only if you're taking me for ice-cream afterwards,' I said as I stood up. Draco laughed, and we walked out into the hallway.


	6. Auguerys and Spiders

Thanks for the reviews guys, even when my updates have been sporadic at best (especially sportzjunkie and CakeTwins – it's great to see you still reading my stuff!) : ) And thanks for pointing that out StrGzr974 – I was reading over all the chapters before I wrote this one, and saw that I'd done the quidditch thing twice! Duh! Looks like I'm really paying attention. But I've fixed it now and reposted the chapter. Chapter Seven is also underway, but I've no idea when it will be ready : )

Chapter Six – Auguerys and Spiders

'Draco!'

We both turned to see Pansy walking quickly toward us. Draco set the tail of his broom on the ground.

'I'm on my way to practice, Pansy.' He said as she stopped before him.

'I can see that,' she retorted. 'I was only going to ask if you'd finished your arithmancy homework.' She glanced at me, as if only just noticing that I was there. 'What are you doing?' She tacked a frown on for good measure.

I flicked my eyes to the ceiling briefly in despair – she was hopeless. 'Trying out for the team,' I replied, deadpan.

'Really?' I watched as Pansy's face was overcome with shock. 'But I thought-'

'She isn't trying out for the team, Pansy.' Draco cut in. I glanced at him – the corner of his mouth was trying very hard not to curl into a smile.

Pansy huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. 'Well, the offer is there – I'll be with Kelly and Valery,' she said before she turned and headed for the common room.

'No way – not those three, not even if I have to throw myself in the lake,' Draco muttered as we continued walking. I shrugged.

'Well, that was productive, even if I only found out the other girls names.'

'Pansy didn't introduce you?' Draco sounded mildly surprised as we passed under an archway into a small hallway filled with light. I blinked a little – the row of window panels was letting in the bright sunshine that had suddenly appeared outside. Draco nodded his head toward the door at the end. 'That's the Slytherin team's dressing room.'

'Right – am I allowed in there?' I gave a small shudder, as I didn't particularly want to come across Flint in his boxers – or anything less, for that matter.

'Yeah, everyone else'll be there by now.'

'You know that you're late?'

'I was already running late when we got stopped by Pansy.' Draco reached for the door handle. I slapped his hand away.

Draco took a half step backwards. 'Uh-'

'It's a team dressing room – therefore it's for the _team – _some of whom might just be getting dressed.' I said. 'Is there no other way onto the pitch?'

Draco snorted. 'Yeah, but it's pretty roundabout. Everyone will already be in their stuff.' I frowned at him. 'Look, it really is no problem, you being there – I'm sure you're not a Hufflepuff spy,' he said, grabbing the handle and pushing the door forward.

At least he got the Hufflepuff part right.

Flint frowned at Draco as soon as I stepped into the dressing room. I was fairly conspicuous, being the only girl and wearing the black school robes instead of the emerald green quidditch ones.

'What?' Was all that he said to Draco.

'I was told that this was the quickest way onto the quidditch pitch,' I said before Draco had a chance to speak, smiling a little at Flint, even though I despised him. I noticed one of the beaters smiling back out of the corner of my eye, even though the smile wasn't directed at him.

Flint did not look impressed. He extended his arm, and pointed with a blackened and chipped fingernail to a door. 'The pitch is that way,' he said flatly. I shrugged and went through the door.

The team filed out not long after I'd found a seat at the bottom of one of the stands. Draco was last, and he rolled his eyes in my direction. I grinned, wondering what Flint had said.

The only thing that I came away with from watching them was that quidditch matches are much more entertaining than quidditch practices.

'Well – do you think we'll get the cup this year?' Draco asked as we headed back towards the common room. Unlike the rest of the team, he hadn't changed out of his quidditch robes after practice, and I could see that the hair at the back of his neck was slightly damp, and there was a light sheen on his skin. We passed under the archway and into the corridor.

'Uh – I don't know,' I said, suddenly realising that I was staring at the back of his neck and giving myself a mental slap.

'Well, to be honest,' he leant towards me conspiratorially, reaching up to flick away a bit of blond fringe, 'Montague's a bit out of form at the moment.'

'You?' I feigned a voice of surprise. 'Honest?'

'Yeah, but only on Tuesdays,' he said with a grin. I rolled my eyes and smiled back.

'Didn't pick you as someone to rat on your team-mates,' I commented as we reached the entrance to the common room. Draco uttered the password and the stone door slid back.

'Me commenting on someone's form hardly counts as 'ratting' on them, does it?'

'I suppose that depends on the manner of the ratting,' I said with a grin. I saw the corner of his eyes crinkle and he shook his head.

'I'll keep that in mind then,' he said in a would-be arch voice, and I was strongly reminded of Percy. I kept that to myself though – no reason to tell Draco that he had just uncannily impersonated my most annoying cousin.

A few Slytherins were sitting around the fire, and we walked straight past them on the way to the dorms.

'How much did McGonagall want for that essay?' he said as we reached the girls side.

'Two scrolls, I think – shouldn't be too difficult.' Draco shrugged.

'Doubt it. See you at dinner then?' He raised an eyebrow and gave a half smile.

'Yeah. You'd better go take a shower,' I said, nodding at his quidditch robes. The half smile morphed into a smirk.

'Thanks for noticing,' he said, turning and walking off towards the boys dormitories. Great, now I'd given him ideas. I went up the girls stairs, thinking about how I'd start the essay.

There was no one else in the dorm, and Connolly greeted me with a low creel as I stepped in. I dropped to a crouch and peered under the bed.

'You getting hungry pet?' I asked as she came forward, rustling her feathers. Thankfully, the beds were high enough off the ground so that she didn't have to stay crouched all the time, and could walk at her full height – which wasn't much. I peered toward where the back of the bed met the wall, and sure enough, she'd built a little nest out of the brambles I'd conjured.

'You'll have to wait until tonight, when everyone's gone to bed,' I said, scratching behind the crest on her head. She creeled again. I glanced around. The dorm was empty….

'Ok then, quick. See if you can find a spider or something.' I said.

I didn't need to coax her out. Connolly shot out in a flash of black and green, checking behind bedstands and in corners, and peering around trunks. Then suddenly, she stopped, straightening up and tipping her head to the side. I kept still, knowing she'd heard something.

Then before I could stop her, Connolly made a flying leap onto Pansy's bed, claws outstretched in a way that made her look like a miniature dragon. I'd taken one step forward and she had smoothly slid under the covers.

'Connolly, NO!' I yelled as the covers lurched with her as she grabbed at something.

The door of the dorm flew open. I took one look at the startled expression on Pansy's face, and jumped forward, pulling back the sheets and grabbing Connolly, who had a large spider clutched in one claw, a hairy, dismembered leg hanging halfway out of her beak and a satisfied look in the eye that was facing me. I tucked her under my arm and faced Pansy.

She came into the room. 'What is that – thing – doing tearing up my bed!' she pointed at the rumpled sheets.

'Oh come on Pansy, she didn't tear anything.' I said, gesturing at her bed as Connolly ripped off another one of the spider's legs. 'And look on the bright side – she got the spider out of your bed, and if she hadn't – well, it might have still been there tonight.'

The pointed finger turned on me. 'You keep that –' she jabbed her finger in Connolly's direction, 'away from me and all my stuff.'

She stormed out.

'Well, how's that for a thank you?' I said, walking over to my bed and putting Connolly down. She pulled off the spider's head and swallowed it with such obvious relish that I wrinkled my nose.


End file.
